narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sage Art - Scattered Autumn
A hiden senjutsu and closely guarded secret of the Akiyama Clan. It taps into their unique control over natural energy and allows them to condense this energy into petals, the properties of which can be altered at the user's behest. Usage The Akiyama have always had a close connection to nature, largely due to the time they spent tending flower gardens. They also had a tendency to experience periodic primal urges, such as hunger, violence and sexual drive. This may have come about as a result of their manipulation of natural energy, and as no-one knows which came first, there is currently a "chicken and egg" situation. By reaching out to the energy they were able to sense around them, they found they were able to temporarily alleviate their urges. By reaching out to this energy, they unwittingly created entities that were most familiar to their family, flower petals. These petals are of the same nature as the Shinju, being primarily constructed of natural energy, and possess an unusual resistance to ninjutsu. The colour and shape of the petals tended to vary with the user, although between close familial relations the petals seemed to be more consistant and led to different branches of the family, such as the so-called "Rose" branch, led by the father of Izuna Akiyama. Although these petals were at first nothing more than a "release mechanism" for family members, over time, as the clan became less isolated and more involved in conflict, the various branches learned how to manipulate the natural energy further, allowing them to alter the properties of the petals, such as making them sharp, and even explosive, by learning how to condense the petals further and then release the natural energy all at once, resulting in a cataclysmic explosion caused by a chain reaction, as the petals detonated one after the other. By grouping the honed petals together the user could also manifest weapons which would cause aggravated wounds on those struck by them. This was rarely done due to the reserved nature of the wielders of this technique, however a bow and arrows were often created and used, typically for recreational purposes. When used in battle these weapons were their first choice, and could be used to lethal effect. The missiles fired by this technique have awesome piercing power, and could be combined with the ability of the petals to explode for added destructive power. It was also discovered at around about this time of the petal's remarkable resilience to conventional ninjutsu techniques, and general unwillingness to be affected by chakra. By manipulating petals the user could dispel most genjutsu. At some point the Akiyama also gained access to Sage Mode, by infusing the petals into their own bodies and entering this state with far more control and fewer dangers than the animal counterpart. It has been suggested that this is primarily due to the natural energy entering the body in discrete "packets" rather than the continuous stream of natural energy that is attempted by most sages. By infusing the petals into other sages, the user was also capable of forcing them to enter Sage Mode. When used on others, they would take on the characteristics of the mode most familiar to themselves, such as Snake or Frog. Akiyama Clans members however would take on the appearance and properties of the floral or plant-based Sage Mode displayed by the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, with the same red design forming around their eyes and face, as well as the symbol on their forehead. In addition to the sensory capabilities displayed by all family members, the user also gained the usual enhancements of a sage, such as strength, speed, reflexes and durability, as well as the ability to use the natural energy around them to increase the strength and range of their attacks.